Percy Jackson and the Artemis Curse
by BloodstainBladefan
Summary: Percy has angered Artemis for the last time, this time she gets revenge. FemPercy/Thalia and FemPercy/Artemis. With some Percabeth
1. Chapter 1

PERCY'S POV

"PERCEUS JACKSON" A female voice boomed throughout my cabin waking me up. I looked at the source of the voice and noticed Artemis. I tried to stand up but found that someone was laying on me.  
"Thalia?!" I exclaimed.  
"Wha?" She said sleepily. She moved up and kissed me. I noticed she was naked.  
"Thalia!" I said pointing at Artemis.  
"PERCY JACKSON, YOU SHALL PAY FOR TAKING MY HUNTER'S VIRGINITY!" She screamed.  
"Artemis, I'm sorry. I don't remember last night. Don't kill me," I begged.  
"Kill you," she laughed, "I have something worse in mind."  
I stood up and walked over to her and knelt down. "I accept my punishment," I said.  
"No! Please Lady Artemis, don't!" She begged nearly crying.  
"Thalia, after this I'll allow you to fornicate with Percy all day after this," Artemis promised.  
I smiled, and then Artemis rested her hand on my shoulder and I blacked out.

PERCY'S POV

I woke up in a Hunter tent with Thalia beside me. "Hello, beautiful," she said to me.  
"Beautiful?" I asked, my voice sounded weird. She moved her hand down my stomach towards my crotch. I felt a warm sensation.  
"Thalia, what's going on?" I asked, my voice was definately different.  
"I'll show you," she said, and she pushed her hand in my underwear. I felt liquid release from my crotch.  
"She-she made me a girl?!" I freaked out, but Thalia pushed me down and rubbed my new vagina. I moaned and released more fluids on her hand.  
"You really enjoy this, don't you?" She whispered in my ear, and pulled her hand away. I whimpered and she resumed.  
"Thalia, this is amazing!" I said between moans. She slipped her finger in me and I gasped, nearly orgasming.  
"Calm down," she said, "you don't want this fun to end so soon do you?" I shook my head, and started moving my hips in time with her fingers.  
"Aren't you two having fun?" Artemis said walking in.

PERCY'S POV

I covered myself up. "L-lady Artemis, what brings you here?" I asked. I looked at the wet sheets. "Um, sorry about the sheets."  
"That's ok, Percy." She said. She walked over to me, and bent down. Artemis ripped away the sheets revealing my body. "I didn't mean to make your breasts so big, but what's done is done."  
"I like them," Thalia said. She fondled my breasts and sucked on a nipple making me moan. Artemis got on the bed and licked my core.  
"LADY ARTEMIS!" I shouted when a shockwave of pleasure went through me. She continued, and then stuck her tongue in me. I screamed as I had my first orgasm as a female.  
"Looks like someone enjoyed her first orgasm," Artemis said. I simply nodded and passed out.

A/N: REVIEW FOR MORE 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS PERCABETH

PERCY'S POV

I woke up and checked my watch. It was 4:30. Then, I remembered that I had told Annabeth I'd meet her at my cabin at 5:30.  
I jumped out of bed and noticed my entire lower body completely soaked. I quickly used some water to wash myself off, and threw on some clothes in a wardrobe.  
I sighed and said "Of course, Artemis gave me skinny jeans and a tight shirt." I searched through the wardrobe and realized that she didn't give me a bra.  
"Damn," I said, "please don't let my nipples poke out."  
I rushed toward the exit of the Hunter camp, but right before I left Artemis pinched my nipples causing them to poke out. I glared at her, but she just laughed.  
I ran into camp at 5:15, and put my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath. After a few minutes, I looked up and noticed Nico staring at me.  
"Look at me, Nico," I said, " don't piss off Artemis."  
"Percy?!" He looked at me shocked. He ran up and hugged me. "Everyone's been worried since you disappeared a few days ago."  
"Well, this is what happened," I said to him.  
"Percy, what's with your nipples?" He asked. He reached toward my breasts, but I slapped his hand away.  
"I may still be a guy on the inside," I told him, "but I'm a girl on the outside so don't touch me there."  
He blushed furiously and muttered a quick apology. He ran off, and then I ran to my cabin to wait for Annabeth.

PERCY'S POV

I checked the clock and it read 5:45. Where was she? Then, I remembered that they camp realized I was missing. I got up and went to Annabeth's cabin.  
I walked through the door and heard sobbing. "Annabeth?" I called into the darkness. I heard someone get off the bed.  
"Who's there?" I heard Annabeth ask.  
"It's me," I said to her, "Percy."  
"Percy?!" She asked and I heard her start crying again.  
"It really is m-" I was interrupted by her lips pressing against mine. I kissed her back, but felt her run her hand through my hair and grab my breast.  
"Who are you?" She asked. I turned the light on revealing my raven hair and sea-green eyes.  
"Seaweed Brain," she asked, "what happened to you?"  
"Artemis happened," I said.  
"I'll kick her ass later," she said, "but for now let's see if I can make you feel better." She threw me down on the bed and pulled off my shirt and pants. Why was I always the one getting dominated?

PERCY'S POV

"Mmm, Annabeth Annabeth ANNABETH!" I screamed as she nibbled my clit. I squirted my love juices in her mouth and she happily lapped it up.  
"Wow Percy," she remarked, "I had no idea you were such a screamer."  
"I wasn't," I replied to her, "Artemis did this." I started moving my hand down to Annabeth's crotch, but she grabbed my hand. "You're not doing anything," she said, "I;m ging to do it all." She crawled on top on me, starting sucking on my nipple, and grinding her vagina against mine.  
"Oh gods Annabeth," I moaned. I dug my fingernails into her back. Like everything else my fingernails was perfect and manicured. I really hated Artemis right now.  
"Easy Percy," she said, "I know this feels good but you're hurting my back." I stopped digging my fingernails and let Annabeth pleasure me and herself.  
After about 15 minutes of this, I came with her. She moved down and licked me clean. I did the same to her. "I love you Seaweed Brain," she said to me. She put her arm around me and I nestled beside her. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I DECIDED TO ADD NICO TO THE STORY A BIT MORE, ENJOY. ;)

PERCY'S POV

I woke up snuggled up to Annabeth. I looked down and noticed my clothes were still on the floor from where Annabeth pulled them off me last night.  
"I'm going for a walk," I whispered to Annabeth. I picked up my clothes and put them on. I stepped outside the cabin into the brisk morning air.  
"Guess who," someone said putting their hands around my eyes. I started listing off names of people at camp.  
"Thalia, Annabeth, Piper?" I asked.  
"No, silly," they giggled. "Come with me and I'll show you, but keep your eyes closed." I went with them and entered a cabin. They removed one hand for a minute, still keeping my eyes shut. The camper removed their hand, but before I could open my eyes the person thrust their breasts in my face.  
"What do you think you're doing?" I asked the person through their breasts.  
"Suck on my nipple and I'll let you see me," they told me. I obeyed them and heard a moan escape their lips. I massaged the other obviously B-cup breast.  
"Ok, let me see you," I said to them. The girl pulled her breast away and revealed the Hades cabin.  
"Why are we in here?" I asked. "And who are you?"  
"Percy, it's me," the girl said, "Nico"

PERCY'S POV

"Nico!?" I asked. "What happened to you?"  
"Artemis," she said, "I went to ask her to change you back and she did this." I looked up and down Nico's body. Artemis had aged him to about 15. She then gave Nico perky, B-cup breasts and sexy curves.  
"Atleast she made you beautiful," I said. Then without another word Nico grabbed me and shoved me on the bed. She ripped my shirt, pants, and panties. I felt my wet core twinge at the thought of more pleasure.  
"Gods, Percy," she said, "you're so hot." Nico pinned me to the bed and started rubbing my core. I tried to flip over and get on top of Nico, but Artemis let her keep her muscles. I was just a 5'6" 105 lb. girl.  
"Nico," I begged, "rub me harder and put a finger in me." She complied and received a moan as thanks. My core was soaking wet and Nico decided to tongue fuck me. She slide her tongue up and down my vagina. "Stop teasing me, Nico," I begged.  
"I like to see you beg for it," she whispered, "so beg for it."  
"NICO, I'M YOUR DIRTY LITTLE SLUT. SHOVE YOU TONGUE IN MY WET VAGINA," I shouted at her. She slammed her tongue into me and I screamed. I instinctively grabbed my breast and started sucking on my nipple.  
"Looks like you just had an orgasm," she said wiping some of my juices off her face. She got off the bed and reached into a drawer. She pulled something out but I couldn't see what it was. "Nico," I said, "come back." She walked over to the bed and pushed me onto my back. "What are you doing?" I asked. She put her finger on my lips to silence me.  
"Spread your legs," she commanded me. I did and I closed my eyes. I felt a long object barely enter me. I looked down and saw Nico about to push a dildo in me.  
"Be gentle," I asked her. She smiled at me and pushed the dildo inside of me. I felt a huge blast of pain as she broke my hymen. Nico stopped pushing in the dildo until I relaxed showing that the pain had passed. She started pushing it in and out, and I felt like I was Elysium.  
"Get ready, Percy," she told me. She pressed a button and the dildo started vibrating. I orgasmed as soon as I felt the vibrations. I pulled her up to me and kissed her. She kissed me back and we both fell asleep with the toy still vibrating inside of me. 


	4. Chapter 4

PERCY'S POV

"Percy... Percy, wake up!" Nico shook me and woke me up. "Time for breakfast." I got up and noticed the vibrator was still in me, but the batteries died.  
"My vagina is so sore," I said pulling out the toy. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I stepped in and washed off the results of last night.  
"I washed your clothes and got you a bra from the Aphrodite cabin," Nico said to me. I turned off the shower and dried off.  
"Thanks," I said to Nico as I walked by to grab the clothes. I put on the bra, and noticed both my panties and bra were sea-green.  
"They match your eyes," Nico told me.  
"They're nice," I replied. I checked the size of the bra, it was DD. "Geez, Artemis made my boobs gigantic!" I exclaimed.  
"They're perfect," Nico said. I put on my clothes and walked to the dining hall. I noticed most of the guys in camp staring at me, and a few Apollo guys had bloody noses.  
"Just keep walking," I muttered to myself. Some of the guys walked over and hit on me, but I ignored them. "I don't take no for an answer," one told me. He grabbed me and started dragging me to his cabin.

PERCY'S POV

I started scratching and punching him but he didn't let me go. I screamed and Chiron and Annabeth ran to me.  
"What's going on here?!" Chiron yelled. The boy let me go and ran off.  
"Percy," Annabeth asked, "are you ok?" I didn't notice that I started shaking.  
"I-I almost got raped," I muttered. I hugged Annabeth and started crying.  
"Percy, that boy will be punished," Chiron said, "and I think your father and his would both like to hear about this."  
"Thanks," I said. I straightened up and walked to the dining hall with Annabeth.

ANNABETH'S POV

I looked at Percy after she finished crying, and noticed how adorable she was. Her eyes were red and puffy and she looked me like she would trust me with her life.  
"I love you, Percy," I told her.  
"I love you too, Annabeth," she replied. I glanced down at her breasts and dirty thoughts flooded into my mind. I blushed and looked away.  
"What's wrong, Annabeth?" She asked. She was so cute, I wanted to kiss her and have sex with her again. I shook my head and cleared the thoughts away "Nothing," I told her. I looked in her eyes and saw sadness and trust. Percy had become an emotional, fragile girl. I hugged her and kissed her cheek.  
"Thanks, Annabeth," she said to me, "I needed that." We got to the dining hall and Percy sat with me.  
"Percy," I said, "you can't sit here." I wanted her to sit here but I knew it wasn't allowed.  
"Chiron said I could before he ran off," she told me.  
"Ok," I said. We quickly ate our breakfast and went back to Percy's cabin. I threw the small girl on the bed. Oh the things I'm going to do to this girl. 


	5. Chapter 5

PERCY'S POV

I looked in Annabeth's eyes, and what I saw scared me a bit. Her eyes were full of lust and looked wild and animalistic.  
"A-Annabeth, you're scaring me," I said to her. I noticed the wild look vanish from her eyes. She bent down and pressed her lips against mine.  
"Sorry," she told me, "you're so beautiful, I couldn't control myself." She slid her hand in my shirt and groped my breast. I let out a moan to show my appreciation.  
"Annabeth," I whispered to her, "fuck me like the dirty little slut I am." She ripped off my shirt and eyed my bra.  
"Looks like someone finally got a bra," she said to me. She unhooked it and pulled it off. My breasts jiggled slightly as she pulled off my bra and my nipples were stiff.  
"Do it!" I said to her.  
"Patience, my little slut," she told me. She pinched my nipples and slowly sucked on one. The wetness in my panties started growing. I slowly slid my hand in my pants and started rubbing myself.  
"Why do girls get all the pleasure?" I asked Annabeth.  
"Just wait until you get your first period," she told me. I'd forgotten about periods. That would be horrible. I slipped a finger inside of my vagina and moaned. Annabeth saw my hand and pulled it out of my pants.  
"Please," I said to Annabeth, "let me do it." "No," she replied, "I'm going to do it." She ripped off my pants and panties. Annabeth started kissing my breast and slowly moved down my body until she reached my core.  
"Do it!" I almost shouted at her. I thrust myself at her and shoved her tongue in me. I screamed and thanked the gods that the cabins were sound-proofed. Annabeth stopped and raised an eyebrow. I smiled and pushed her back down.  
"Aren't we a little eager?" She asked sarcastically. I responded by thrusting my crotch in her face. "OK, OK, I get it," she said. She pushed her tongue in me and, after a few minutes, nibbled my clit and I couldn't take it anymore. I moaned and orgasmed.  
"That's right my dirty little slut release your juices in my mouth," she cooed. She swallowed my juices and lapped up the remaining fluid on my vagina. I grabbed her and kissed her. While she was distracted, I flipped us over and got on top. Now it was time for her to have fun.

ANNABETH'S POV

Percy flipped us over and started grinding on me. I didn't realized how much I'd wanted this. I moaned and allowed Percy to pleasure me.  
"You've wanted this for awhile, haven't you?" Percy whispered to me. I simply nodded and kissed Percy. I felt her open her mouth and I opened mine too.  
We fought for dominance and I won. I explored her mouth and eventually withdrew my tongue. I moaned as Percy slammed her vagina against mine and pleasure exploded in my body.  
"You're adorable when you have an orgasm, Annabeth," Percy said to me. I smiled and pushed Percy off me onto the bed.  
"Time for bed," I told her. She snuggled up on me and inhaled her smell. She smelled like raspberries, apparently a side-effect of the transformation.  
"Good night, Annabeth," she said to me sleepily.  
"Good night, Percy," I replied. She fell asleep on my chest. I kissed her head and drifted off to sleep.

ARTEMIS' POV

I stood up and wiped myself. I sucked on my fingers and tasted my juices. Soon, I will have Percy all to myself... 


	6. Chapter 6

AN: sORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AWHILE, MY COMPUTER WAS BROKEN. SO ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER!

PERCY'S POV

I woke up in a large tent. I felt what I was sleeping on and discovered it was a cheetah pelt.  
"Why am I here?" I said to myself. I felt an ache in my breasts and noticed they were swollen. I massaged them and saw milk spurt from them.  
"I see you noticed what I did," I heard a female say. They walked into the light and I realized it was Artemis. She walked over to me, and did I mention she was naked.  
"Why did you do this?" I asked her. I felt incredibly horny staring at her. I felt fluids leak out of my core. I wanted her to screw me so badly.  
"I think you'll enjoy this more in this state," she bent over and put her breasts in my face. She got down on top of me and inserted a two-ended dildo in her own core.  
"I want you so badly right now," I whispered in her ear. She shoved it in me hard and tore...through...my hymen?  
"The spell on you makes you a maiden again every night," she said. "No matter how many times you lose your virginity, it'll return." She looked me in the eyes and I saw lust but mostly love.  
"You love me," I said, "and I never realized it."  
"I've always loved you Percy," she said, "but if you don-" I cut her off with a kiss. She kissed me back and gently slid the toy in and out of me. I saw pain flash through her eyes and saw golden ichor run down the dildo.  
"I love you, Artemis," I said looking into her eyes. She pressed against me and kissed me. She slid her tongue into my mouth and I let her explore it. She shoved the toy harder in me and suppressed a moan as she struck my g-spot.  
"I'm going to make you scream," she whispered in my ear. I laughed and then moaned again as she went deeper in me. She pulled out of the kiss and started sucking on my hard nipples. It felt good to release the milk Artemis had forced my body to make.  
"Gods, Artemis," I said to her, "you're amazing." She smiled and shoved the toy in me forcefully. White spots clouded my vision as the orgasm overwhelmed me. She kissed my neck and pulled out of me. I felt the waves of unconsciousness overtake me.

ARTEMIS' POV

I walked out of the tent and yelled at the hunters who had gather around my tent. They snickered and Aphrodite walked up to me.  
"I didn't know you swung that way," she said to me. She put her arm around me and I felt her try to make me orgasm. The most she did was make me a little bit wet.  
"Not gonna work, Aphrodite," I told her. She took her arm off me and stared at me.  
"Why did you transform Percy?" She asked. I was shocked that she could see through my ruse.  
"The truth?" I asked.  
"The truth," she said firmly.  
"I-I was jealous of Thalia," I muttered.  
"I KNEW IT!" She exclaimed. "You wanted Percy to take your virginity and now you can take hers as many times as you want."  
"Yes," I said. I wanted to dominate Percy and so now I could as much as I wanted.  
"I will be going now," she told me, "but I can't promise this won't leak out over Olympus." She waved a camcorder and flashed back to Olympus. I walked back into the tent and kissed Percy's head.  
I waved my hand over Percy and saw some of her muscles return. She would lose them in a sexual situation she wanted. She'd have them every other time. Like when she wakes. 


End file.
